The Five Who Found Out By Accident and the One Who Has Always Known
by Gale-Dragon
Summary: Five members of the Juuni Taisen who found out about some aspect of Dotsuku's personal life and the one who knew the entire time.


The Five Who Found Out By Accident and the One Who Has Always Known

~}i{~

Set in an A/U where the 12 Warriors just work together under the Juuni Taisen.

Notes for this Story: Hitsujii's grandchild will be named Sam. Dotsuku's daughter will be named Mayu.

~}i{~

Dotsuku kept his personal life (especially his day job) under lock-and-key from the other Warriors. He made sure to avoid any topic about it, and never mentioned anything that the others would pick up on. He also didn't live at the nice housing unite that the Juuni Taisen had for them. The Warrior of the Dog wanted to keep his personal life separate from his professional life, period. He didn't even give the others his given name.

But still... No matter how careful Dotsuku might've been, accidents and unforeseen circumstances happen and secrets get out. These events caused five of his colleagues to find out his personal life.

~}i{~

1) Tsujiie Sumihiko: Hitsujii, Warrior of the Sheep.

* * *

It was a favour from Hitsujii's son that caused him to find out about Dotsuku's day job.

...

Sumihiko was humming cheerfully as he submitted his log for his recently completed job.

"What's got you in a good mood, old man?" Niwatori asked the elderly man as he kept humming.

Sumihiko smiled and said, "Oh, nothing you'd be interested in Chick-a-dee. Unless you've suddenly taken an interest in me talking about my adorable little grandchild."

Niwatori scoffed and walked away. She didn't want to be around when the eldest warrior goes off on his 'I Love My Adorable Grandchild' rant. He has talked about his grandkid for a solid hour one time.

Once the Chicken Warrior was out of hearing range, Hitsujii chuckled. He knew if he brought up his grandchild she would leave. But he couldn't say he was completely lying about what he had on his mind. Hitsujii had been asked by his son to pick up Sam from daycare today. The Warrior of the Sheep was more than happy to do it, more time with his precious little grandchild.

So after he finished at the Juuni Taisen, Hitsujii headed out to pick up little Sam from the daycare. The elderly sheep made sure to look up directions to the address ahead of time so he didn't get lost and he got there right on time, as he promised.

"Grandpa!" Little Sam exclaimed happily, running towards Sumihiko. The elderly man happily caught the child in a hug as he walked in.

Sumihiko chuckled when he asked, "Were you good today?"

Sam happily nodded before asking, "Grandpa, do you wanna meet Sensei? He's wreally nice and he makes yummy snacks."

Sumihiko raised an amused brow when he said, "Ah, yes, I have been told about your Sensei, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to meet'm." Sam smiled and tugged the elderly man into the daycare.

"Tsukui-sensei, my Grandpa is here and he wants to meet you," Sam said excitedly, tugging Sumihiko along. Not that the elderly man minded. Besides, he's getting the chance to meet this 'Amazing Sensei' that Sam just loves.

That was when Sumihiko froze. Luckily for the elderly man, his grandchild stopped without noticing.

"Ah, glad to finally meet Sam's grand...father..." The sensei froze mid-stride at the sight of the elderly man.

Standing in front of Hitsujii, Warrior of the Sheep, was Dotsuku, Warrior of the Dog, wearing semi-casual clothing with a green apron.

Sam noticed the strange tension between the two and asked very innocently, "Grandpa, do you already know Tsukui-sensei?"

Thinking fast, Sumihiko said with a small smile towards his grandchild, "Oh, we've met before, just not formally. It only shows you just how small the world is, eh."

"Uh, yeah, really small..." Dotsuku said with a slightly nervous tone, not 100% sure what to make of the whole thing.

The elderly man held out his free hand and said with a mellow smile, "Name's Tsujiie Sumihiko."

Though he didn't want to return the gesture or give his name, Dotsuku knew that he had to because it was the polite thing to do and he was in front of the kids. 'Clever old man,' the Warrior of the Dog thought as he took Hitsujii's hand in a firm handshake and said, "Tsukui Michio. And truth be told, I never would've expected your grandchild to be one of my kids."

Sumihiko couldn't help but chuckle at the comment, knowing full well that he would be talking to the others later.

}i{

Well, if there was one thing Hitsujii could credit Dotsuku for was the fact that the Dog Warrior was Patient when waiting for a moment to catch the Sheep Warrior alone. 'Then again, the guy works with little kids,' Hitsujii reminded himself. Though that was still something that he was still grappling with. Okay, yeah, the Warrior of the Sheep never expected the bearer of the Mad Dog's Vice to be a Daycare Teacher, so, yeah, the news was still surprising and a bit hard to process. It was only experience and luck that Hitsujii didn't give the whole ordeal away to the other warriors.

"Alright, you old man, what do you want to keep quiet?" Dotsuku stated in an annoyed tone, obviously not thrilled.

That reminded Hitsujii of the situation at hand.

Currently, the two warriors were in the kitchen area, just them.

Hitsujii observed the other warrior for a bit with a great deal of thought before finally asking, "How long have you been at that job?"

Dotsuku folded his arms and stated with a scowl, "Cht, about three times longer than your grandkid's been around."

Hitsujii blinked in surprise before he said, "That's... Longer than I thought."

Dotsuku muttered out in annoyance a, "Of course it is."

Hitsujii stroked his beard when he said, "Hmm, what do I want from you? *Dotsuku glares at him*. How's about... You continue doing a good job at what you do."

"Eh?" was all Dotsuku got out. After all, that wasn't what he expected to be said.

Amused at the other's reaction, Hitsujii said, "What? From what I hear from my adorable little grandchild, you're an amazing sensei. I'm not going to deny my grandchild that kind of good influence. And if it makes ya feel any better, let's make this agreement. You take good care of my grandchild, I don't tell the others about your little "Day Job", okay?"

After getting over the shock, Dotsuku said with a snaggletooth smile, "I'll take that deal, old man."

~}i{ End Story Part }i{~

~}i{~

2) Kashii Eiji: Ushii, Warrior of the Ox.

* * *

It was a nice Sunday morning when Ushii found out about Dotsuku's personal life, and quite frankly, it wasn't something the Ox would've expected of the Dog.

...

Per his usual mornings after breakfast, Ushii went out on his morning walk/patrol of the city. He kind of made it his routine before he started accepting assignments, it helped clear his mind and made him feel at ease when he felt that there was no danger on the home front.

Eiji was walking down a crowded street when he heard crying. The Ox Warrior quickly pinpointed the location of the sounds and walked right to it. When he did, he found a six or seven-year-old girl with cocoa brown hair, wearing a purple shirt with blue shorts, and white shoes was rubbing her eyes with her hands, trying to stop and dry the tears.

Eiji knelt to the girl's level and asked her, "Are you lost little one?"

The girl looked at the Warrior with tear-stained, grey eyes and said, "I lost *hic* my daddy in the crowd *hic* while we were shopping *hic* and I don't know where to look for him *hic*."

Eiji gently rubbed the little girl's back in soothing circles when he said, "I'll help you find your father. Do you have a picture of him?" The girl shook her head, more tears threaten to leak out of her eyes. Eiji thought for a sec before saying, "Do you remember what you were shopping for?"

The girl nodded and said, "Yup, I need a uniform for my new school."

That was information Eiji could use. He knew where the uniform stores were in the area. Eiji stood up and held out his left hand and said, "While we're looking for your father, hold onto my hand so you do not get lost again."

The girl nodded, wiping away her tears and taking the Ox Warrior's hand.

"By the way, my name is Eiji, what is yours?" Ushii asked the little girl, who happily replied, "My name's Mayu." "That is a nice name," Eiji said with a small smile. The Ox Warrior now knew that he needed to get this sweet little girl back to her father.

}i{

After an hour of going to a clothing store after a clothing store that sold uniform clothing, it was safe to say that today was a terrible day to get separated from a parent. Eiji quickly learned that today was extremely hectic. None of the employees from any of the stores could even remember Mayu, let alone if they saw her father came back into the store…

Mayu was about to cry again before Eiji calmed her and told her that perhaps her father went to an information centre and was looking for her there. So they went over to the closest information centre.

"I'm sorry, but we haven't been informed about a lost child today," the information centre staff stated in an apologetic tone.

Eiji knew that couldn't be right, so he asked, "Then can you call the other information centre boots for this shopping district? I am sure that Mayu's father would have sent out an alert that his daughter was missing."

The staff member nodded before picking up a corded phone and punching in a few numbers.

While this was happening, Eiji rubbed Mayu's back and said, "I am sure your father is looking for you." The little girl nodded at that.

"You do?" The information staff questioned over the phone. The stuff cause to listen to the person on the other end. The staff nodded and replied, "Yes, a nice gentleman found her and brought her to Information Station Number Seven. *Listening for a reply*. Yes, they are still here. *Listening*. I'll tell them, you can send him to my location." The staff hung up the phone with a small smile and told Eiji and Mayu, "You were right, Mayu's father did go to one of the other Information Centers. He should be here in a couple of minutes."

This gave the little girl a hug amount of relief.

Eiji spotted a nearby drink vending machine and decided to get some juice cartons for Mayu and himself while they waited for the girl's father. He got two apple juices. It didn't take long before Eiji heard someone say, "Excuse me, I was told that my daughter Mayu was here?" The voice did sound very familiar to the Ox Warrior, a little too familiar. It wasn't until he saw the owner of the voice that he knew who it was.

"Dotsuku?" Eiji said in confusion.

"Ushii?!" Dotsuku exclaimed in shock.

"Daddy!" Mayu said with a smiled as she rushed towards him.

"Mayu!" Dotsuku said as he caught his daughter in a hug.

While the Dog Warrior was relieved that his daughter was okay, he knew he had some explaining to do to the Ox Warrior, who had an uncharacteristically bewildered look on his face. That look kind of made Dotsuku wish that he had a camera on him.

}i{

"So… Your given name is Tsukui Michio, Mayu is your daughter, and she is the reason why you did not talk about your personal life…" Eiji said as he sat next to the Dog Warrior on a bench in a nearby park, trying to digest this new information. After all, the Ox Warrior never suspects that the lone wolf of the Juuni Taisen was a single father.

Michio nodded before saying, "Yeah… I just didn't want to get her mixed up in any of the Juuni Taisen stuff. I'm sure you're aware that a lot of the missions aren't exactly kid-friendly and you know I don't trust Niwatori, the Twins, or Inounoshishi one bit."

"I suppose that makes sense," Eiji stated after thinking for a bit. Then added, "I should also state that the Twins' and Niwatori's speculations about to personal life is completely off. They had thought that your personal life was code for some kind of illegal side business."

This earned a good laugh from Michio before he said, "Oh, is that what they thought? Hm, I guess that does explain what they meant when they mentioned "getting in on the deal". And here I thought they were always asking for more team-ups on our Juuni Taisen missions."

Eiji couldn't help but note that that did make much more sense.

"Uhh, would it be possible for you to not say anything about Mayu to the others?" Michio asked cautiously. After all, the Warrior of the Ox was known as the Genius of Slaughter and the Natural Born Slayer.

Eiji eyed Michio before saying, "I have no intention of putting such a sweet little girl in any type of danger, and since you feel that the other Juuni Taisen members are not trustworthy enough to keep her safe. I will not tell any of them without your approval."

Michio was really touched by this statement and couldn't stop himself from saying, "Thank you, Eiji."

This actually caught the Ox Warrior off guard. The Warrior of the Dog has never used any warrior's personal names before, even if he did know them. Eiji had to figure that this really meant a lot to Michio. So he smiled and replied, "You are welcome, Michio."

~}i{ End Story Part }i{~

~}i{~

3) Yūki Misaki: Sharyū, Warrior of the Monkey.

* * *

It was an innocent interaction at a bakery that caused Misaki to find out about Dotsuku's personal life.

...

Misaki liked making baked goods from scratch and was happy to share them with her fellow Warriors, even if a few certain warriors didn't use their manners. *Chough*Twins*Chough*. Since she liked baking, she was a frequent visitor at the bakeries.

At one of the bakeries that Misaki frequents the most was where she kept running into this adorable seven-year-old girl with cocoa brown hair, gray eyes, and the cutest smile named Mayu.

Today, Misaki easily spotted Mayu in the bakery, so she walked on over to the girl and asked with a smile, "So, have you saved enough for that birthday cake for your daddy?"

Mayu looked up at Misaki with a smile and said, "Not yet, but I'm almost there."

Misaki just couldn't help but think that the young girl was just too sweet when she said, "Well, I'm sure your daddy will certainly appreciate his surprise birthday cake when you get it for his birthday."

To which Mayu nodded happily and said, "It's because he's the best daddy."

'She's just too adorable,' Misaki thought with a smile.

The ginger-haired woman then waved goodbye to the little girl before she headed out of the bakery. The moment she stepped out of the building, she ran into a certain someone that she didn't expect to see outside of the Juuni Taisen.

"Dotsuku-san?" Misaki questioned as she spotted the Warrior of the Dog, in casual clothing, as he made his way to the bakery.

Dotsuku froze at the sight of the Warrior of the Monkey, not at all expecting to run into her. In a bit of a flustered tone, the dog warrior managed to get out, "Sharyū! I'm, umm, surprised to see it here. Uhh, why you here?"

Misaki blinked in confusion before stating in her usual calm tone, despite what she was feeling, "I always come here. They sell the 100% organic sugar at a decent price and I love the baked goods here." To the Warrior of the Monkey, seeing the Warrior of the Dog flustered like this was very unusual.

Dotsuku's tail swayed nervously when he said, "Oh, uh, I didn't know you, uhh, came to this particular bakery…"

He was antsy about something, that Misaki knew right away. But what was making him so nervous?

Worried about her fellow warrior, Misaki asked him, "Dotsuku, is everything all right? You seem a little off…"

Dotsuku was a little too quick to respond with, "I'm Not! I mean… I'm fine… I just didn't expect to run into you outside of work, that's all…"

"You're hiding something," Misaki stated seriously as she folded her arms in front of her chest. She might as well say it out loud. Misaki was just worried about Dotsuku since he did seem to be acting out of character, way out of character.

Dotsuku gave a scoff before saying, "You're imagining things." His tail was twitching and he was sweating as he said this. Misaki, of course, wasn't buying what he said.

"Hi, Daddy!" A familiar voice called out as they exited the bakery. The two warriors turned to see little Mayu standing in the doorway. The girl then saw Misaki and said happily, "Hi, Misaki-neechan. Looks like you met my daddy."

In shock, Misaki eyed Dotsuku, who in turn was now sporting a very nervous look on his face. "You're a..." the Monkey Warrior couldn't even finish what she was saying because she didn't believe it.

}{ A Little Later While Walking }{

"I still can't believe that you're a father..." Misaki said as she kinda/sorta walked Dosuku and Mayu home, much to the Dog Warrior's dismay.

"No offense, but telling anyone in the Juuni Taisen that you're a parent is like giving them leverage over you," Dotsuku stated flatly.

Misaki looked at the Dog Warrior and said, "Not everyone in the Juuni Taisen is like that."

Dotsuku gave the monkey a glare when he said, "I wasn't taking that risk. Mayu means too much to me." The little girl in question squeezed her father's hand as he carefully returned to gesture, Misaki saw this.

"Mayu is my cute little friend, and I would never put her in any danger. I haven't even told the others about her," Misaki stated seriously and honestly.

Dotsuku scoffed and stated, "Of course you haven't, even you're not that blindly trusting." Misaki knew that was a little too true, she was a little too trusting of others but she wasn't naive enough to know that not everyone can be completely trusted. Dotsuku glanced away from the Monkey Warrior and said, "Still... Thanks for watching out for Mayu..."

Misaki smiled when she said, "No problem, and if you need a sitter."

Dotsuku scoffed when he stated, "Cht. Fine, but not sweets before dinner or bed."

Mayu and Misaki smiled.

~}i{ End Part }i{~

~}i{~

4) Aira Kanae: Tora, Warrior of the Tiger.

* * *

It was her misinterpreting the directions to a bar that caused Kanae to find out about Dotsuku's Day Job.

...

"This don' look like a bar," Kanae grumbled as she looked at the building structure. No matter how many times she looked it over, it looked like a place for kids... Maybe she made a wrong turn somewhere... Kanae looked at the address that was scribbled on a piece of paper, then she looked at the address of the kiddy building. They matched up. "Doubt a bar'll use a kiddy theme... Hm, maybe I should ask inside," Kanae said before she walked in.

"Yes, can I help you?" A teaching assistant asked when they saw the Warrior of the Tiger walk in.

Kanae looks around, noting that this definitely was a place for kids, and then asked, "Uhh, yeah, I was looking for a bar but the address I was given brought me here. You wouldn't happen to know where it is would you?"

The teaching assistant thought about the question for a bit before shaking their heads and said, "I'm sorry, but I don't think there is a bar in the immediate vicinity. Perhaps sensei would know, oh wait right here while I ask him." They then headed towards the back where Kanae could hear the sounds of happy little kids.

The Warrior of the Tiger was fine with kids that small, but there was no way she would be able to stand to be around so many for a long time. So she did somewhat admire individuals who can put up with all those little kids at once. The orangette then looked at a bulletin board that was completely covered with drawings made by the little kids.

"T-T-Tora?!" Kanae heard someone gasp in shock. It was a familiar voice to the warrior of the Tiger.

Kanae turned to the voice and to her bewilderment, Dotsuku was standing there wearing a blue top paired with grey slacks and a green apron.

"What the…" Kanae got out in shock before she asked, "What are you doing here?"

Dotsuku blinked, shook his head, before stuttering out, "W-what am I doing here! What are you doing here? There isn't anything in this area that would appeal to you!"

The teaching assistant poked their head out and asked, "Is everything all right sensei?"

Dotsuku turned to the teaching assistant and said with a small smile, "Yes, uh, I was just surprised that someone I knew from college came by. *Glances at Kanae with a glare* I guess you can say both of us were a little surprised to see each other."

Kanae took the hint and said, playing along, "Yeah, uh, never expected to run into him here." Truth be told, the warrior of the Tiger absolutely positively did NOT expect the warrior of the dog to work at a daycare.

The teaching assistant then said with a smile, "Oh, would she like to stay for some tea?"

Kanae thanked the teaching assistant for the offer but had to decline and said, "I don't think it would be appropriate of me to stay, but *glances at Dotsuku* how about we meet up for some coffee after you're done here. You know, to catch up."

"I would not be opposed to that," Dotsuku said with a small smile. Though Kanae could tell that his eyes said something different.

}i{

After all the children from the daycare were picked up by their respective guardians, Dotsuku and Tora met up for coffee at a nearby café. Not like the Warrior of the Dog had a choice in the matter…

"I'm gonna have to admit, I never expected you to like being around kids…" Kanae said as she sipped a rather big gulp of her cinnamon mocha coffee. She certainly wasn't sure what to think of the situation. Then again, she never expected the Warrior of the Dog to even like anyone under Nezumi's age…

Dotsuku huffed and stated, "Cht, not like I advertise that fact. 'Sides, I never wanted anyone from the Juuni Taisen to know that I do." He then took a sip of his coffee, a Blackest Night blend. Not something Dotsuku ordered regularly but considering what currently happened...

Tora was quiet for a bit before she finally had the guts to ask, "Sooooo... How long have you been taking care of little kids?" It was purely out of curiosity.

Dotsuku glared at the Tiger when he growled out, "You're not going to tell the others about my day job, are you?"

"Yeah right, who among them is actually going to believe that? They'll think I'm drunk out of my mind if I told them that," Kanae said before taking a big gulp of her coffee.

Dotsuku couldn't help a grumble, "Can't say they're wrong about that…"

Kanae decided to pretend that she didn't hear that. Mostly because she wanted to know exactly how long the Warrior of the Dog was a daycare teacher.

Dotsuku's eyes darted to the side when he grumbled out, "Roughly 15 years… The kids and their guardians like me and I'm good with them…"

Kanae was not expecting that to be the answer to the question she had asked. "Wow… Uhh, I don't really know what to say…" Was all that the Tiger warrior was able to get out.

Dotsuku glared at Tora when he said with a growl, "How's about you NOT say anything about my day job, to ANYONE."

Kanae gulped before she said, "That… Actually might be a good idea." She then gave a nervous chuckle as she thought, 'Not like anyone is going to believe that Dotsuku of the Mad Dog's Vice would love to hang around a bunch of little kids.'

Dotsuku glared at Tora again when he asked, "How can I be assured that you're not going to tell anyone?"

"Tell anyone about what?" Kanae said as she eyed the coffees and added, "All we're doing is having some nice coffee during the day. Hold on, do you think anyone's going to believe that I'm actually drinking coffee?"

Dotsuku raised a brow at this, but when he realized what the warrior of the Tiger was doing, he relaxed a little bit and said, "We can just tell them that the Café we were at didn't sell liquor."

Kanae had to admit, Dotsuku looked a lot better when he was relaxed. Kind of handsome if the Tiger was honest. She then wondered if she could get the recipe for Blackest Night.

~}i{ End Part }i{~

~}i{~

5) Duodecuple.

* * *

It was because Duodecuple couldn't get ahold of his Warrior of the Dog via cellphone that caused the mediator to find out about Dotsuku's personal life.

...

It was peculiar. Most certainly peculiar. Duodecuple could not reach the Warrior of the Dog, no matter how many messages he had sent. Dotsuku was normally very responsive when it came to replying to messages Duodecuple had left. This was indeed peculiar.

The mediator smiled as he tapped an app on his phone. Duodecuple was always thankful for the fact that members of the Juuni Taisen had tracking devices in their shoes.

}i{

After following Dotsuku's tracking signal, Duodecuple was honestly confused on where it had led him. 'Strange… I was sure I locked on the dog signalled… So why did it bring me here?' Duodecuple wondered as he looked at the tracking signal on his cell phone and then the building in front of him, which was a daycare. Was there a malfunction in the tracking devices?

Duodecuple thought for a bit. He knew for a fact that Hitsujii was out on a mission, so it couldn't be his signal. Niwatori and Inounoshishi hated kids, so can't be either of them in the daycare. Uuma, Sharyū, and Ushii were good with kids, but they usually interacted with them at the Park. Tora was fine with kids, but as far as the mediator knew, not kids that were of daycare age. Dragon and Snake only hung with kids at the orphanages. At this time of day, Nezumi was currently at school. Usagi had absolutely no knowledge of how to interact with kids, so he was out. Therefore, the tracking device had to have been Dotsuku's.

'If that is truly the case, why did it bring me to this daycare?' Duodecuple wondered as he walked around to the back of the daycare building. More so to see if he can find a way to looking side without making it seem that he was a creepy old man lurking. Thankfully that didn't have to happen when the back door to the daycare leading to a playground opened and all the little kids rushed out with excited vigour.

To Duodecuple's shock and amazement, Dotsuku wearing a blue shirt, grey slacks, black boots, and a green apron walked out of the daycare behind the kids. The Warrior of the Dog told the kids to play safe before they scattered after saying, "Yes, Sensei."

Duodecuple's jaw practically dropped open at the sight.

I just pure coincidence, Dotsuku happen to glance and Duodecuple direction. It was very obvious that the Warrior of the Dog was not expecting the mediator to be there.

'This is going to be an interesting story,' Duodecuple thought as he gave a nervous waved at Dotsuku.

}{ After daycare let out }{

"You came to find me because you couldn't reach me on my cell?" Dotsuku asked the mediator with a raised brow.

Duodecuple nodded when he said, "Yes. You usually respond in a reasonable amount of time, so when I didn't hear from you I got concerned and tried looking for you."

Dotsuku folded his arms, glared at the mediator, and asked, "And just HOW were you able to find me here?"

Well now, this was certainly a pickle. Duodecuple quickly responded with, "One of the many mysteries of the Juuni Taisen."

Dotsuku glared at the grey-haired mediator, obviously not buying that shtick.

"Anyone who is a part of the Juuni Taisen are equipped with tracking devices, that is how I found you," Duodecuple admitted sheepishly.

Dotsuku was obviously NOT amused by this particular fact when he growled out, "You bastards actually put tracking devices on us? Why am I not surprised you guys do that kind of shit. Wait a minute… Why are you admitting to that easily?"

Duodecuple smirks when he said, "Knowing you, you would've figured it out. Especially since I, admittedly, revealed that particular fact before actually telling you."

Dotsuku raised a brow when he asked, "Again, why are you actually telling me this?"

With that smirk still on his face, Duodecuple said, "I will not tell anyone at the Juuni Taisen about your, um, "day job" so long as you don't tell your fellow warriors about the tracking devices that are on them. Deal?"

Dotsuku's ears pressed against his skull when he heard this deal. The mediator did have a point, and there was no way the Warrior of the Dog wanted anyone else knowing about his day job…

"Cht, fine, deal," Dotsuku said reluctantly.

Duodecuple smiled at this. Though admittedly, the mediator didn't think anyone at the Juuni Taisen would believe that the Warrior of the Dog was a daycare teacher.

~}i{ End Part }i{~

~}i{~

And the One Who Knew the Whole Time.

* * *

It was a slow morning today. No missions, no events happening, and no sudden anything.

At the moment, Dotsuku was making lunch for himself and the 11 other warriors in the building complex when they came in. Warrior of the Dog usually didn't do stuff like this, since he had a daughter to take care of. But his daughter was currently on an overnight weekend trip with her class to a rather large museum. It was both fun and educational, so Dotsuku approved and made sure that Mayu had everything she needed for the trip.

'Hopefully, the others will buy the whole 'I was bored and figured I'd practised my cooking' excuse I'm going to tell them when they all get back,' Dotsuku thought as he set the timer on the oven.

"Dotsuku-san?" The Warrior of the Dog heard someone from the entranceway to the kitchen. He turned his head to see Nezumi standing there rubbing his eyes sleepily as if he'd just woken up, which might've been the case.

Nezumi yawned, rubbed his eyes again, and asked drowsily, "What're you doing here? Cooking? You're never usually here long enough to do *yawn* that..." Why did that tired look make the teen look like a small child to the Warrior of the Dog?

Dotsuku raised a brow at the teen when he said, "Didn't have anything else to do, so I figured I practice my cooking here." He then watches Nezumi sit at the long table and nearly dozed off again. Dotsuku couldn't help but ask, "How long were you up last night?"

Nezumi grumbled out sleepily, "Late mission... Got back at 2 in the morning..."

Dotsuku folded his arms and said, "Esh, I know the Juuni Taisen can push us to do our best, but you're still a kid. You need a good night's rest every night. *Looks at the kitchen countertop*. Give me a few minutes, I'll whip up something for you that'll fix ya right up, okay Sleepyhead." He then walks over to continued cooking. That was when Dotsuku thought, 'Why'd I call him that? And why does calling him that seem so familiar?'

Ever since Dotsuku meet Nezumi, he's always had this strange feeling that he's meet the teen before. Dotsuku got this feeling every time he saw him... Though considering that the other Warriors had this feeling too, due to Nezumi's 100 Paths leaving feelings of Deja vu, Dotsuku figured it was just that. But... Somehow, Dotsuku didn't think it was that... He KNEW that he's met Nezumi BEFORE the Juuni Taisen, but where? ... What was Nezumi's civilian name again?

Nezumi cracked open a sleepy eye to watch Dotsuku cook. "Do you remember, Sensei?" the grey-haired teen asked in a sleepy tone.

Dotsuku stopped what he was doing immediately at these words. The only ones who called him 'Sensei' were the guardians of his kids, the teaching assistances, and... Dotsuku slowly turned towards Nezumi.

His... kids...

Now that Dotsuku looked at the tired teen, he DID look like one of the children from his daycare but from a little over a decade ago.

"Sleepy... Tsugi?" Dotsuku finally got out in shock, remembering a child with grey hair that was always falling asleep when he was at the daycare. "Sumino... Tsugiyoshi... You... You always thought every time was naptime... You were always finding a nice corner to sleep..." Dotsuku said, finally remembering the little grey-haired boy who was always falling asleep whenever he finishes his daycare lessons. That child looked just like Nezumi! Same hair, same colour, same tired eyes, same yawns, same Everything!

With a tired smile, Nezumi said, "I'm glad you finally remembered, Sensei. But I guess my 100 Paths might have interfered with your memories a bit."

"How... How long have you known I was..." Dotsuku asked, still in shock at this discovery.

Nezumi smiled when he said, "I've known the whole time. Ever since Duodecuple-san introduced me to the team, I recognized you right away. *Smirks* Speaking of whom, I know that he and Tora-san found out about your Day Job by accident, Hitsujii-san's grandchild is currently attending which is how he found out and that Ushii-san and Sharyū-neechan have meet Mayu,"

Dotsuku was utterly stunned!

"You! How'd did? The 100 Paths!" The Warrior of the Dog got out.

"None of them could've been avoided, they always happened. And they all were willing to keep your personal life a secret every time," Nezumi answered calmly.

Somehow... This made Dotsuku feel at ease.

"But seriously, why does the Juuni Taisen need to keep tabs on their employees?" Nezumi said, leaning back in his seat, now fully awake.

Dotsuku snickered when he suggested, "Paranoia maybe." He then went back to cooking as he continued talking to the teen.

Nezumi was glad that everything came to light, and that he could finally talk to Sensei without his ability to interfere.

~}i{ End Part }i{~

~}i{~


End file.
